


again, today.

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There goes Shinra's door again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	again, today.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Durarara!!Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Shizuo crushes the smoke between his lips and taps his feet impatiently as the lights flicker on and off—it’s not, but at this point, he’s kind of delusional. Shinra is taking all that time he likes and it’s driving Shizuo insane. Shizuo shoots a glare when Shinra returns beaming and breaks the door on his way out. He’s definitely off to make sure that all of Ikebukuro knows that the flea is _his_ to kill.

 

“Because of you,” Shinra complains, “Shizuo just broke my door _again_.”

 

Izaya hides a grin, “You’re just jealous Celty’s not breaking doors for you.”

 

_Fin._


End file.
